


Tuesday Again

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Gen, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song: Heat of the Moment (Asia), post episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Sam is still haunted by "The Heat of the Moment" and the second day of the week. Dean sees the effects of Tuesday and the song after hes already come back from hell and long forgotten about that weird day where Sam told him they ran into the trickster.





	Tuesday Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep) for the beta read!

The road is stretching on for miles with no other car in sight. Dean loves these kinds of days on the road. He could drive forever with his music surrounding him. His escape from all of the monsters and memories from Hell is this: driving all day and watching the scenes change outside of his windows as he crosses borders and flies across the map. 

Heat of the Moment from Asia starts playing, the guitar opening the song. He grins and prepares to spin the dial up for the chorus. When it comes in around fifty seconds, Dean cranks the volume and watches as Sam jolts awake in the passenger seat. 

“Rise and shine, Sammy!” Dean shouts over the music as he dances along. 

The worst he expected was for Sam to turn down the music and be annoyed with him. He was not expecting the blood-curdling scream and look of horror that painted itself across his brother’s face as he broke down and began to sob. 

“Whoa. Shit. What the fuck?” Dean turns off the music and pulls over to the side of the empty road. Sam is hyperventilating and choking on his sobs while Dean watches helplessly. “Come on… You love that song and you know it,” he tries to break up the hysterics with some light humor, but it only makes matters worse. 

“What day is it?” Sam demands. He’s shaking so badly that Dean can feel it through the seat. “Tell me what day it is!”

“Uh… I think it’s Tuesday. Why?” 

“I can’t do this again,” Sam says, his voice barely over a whisper. “No no no no.” Sam fumbles with his door as Dean tries to stop him. “No, Dean! I can’t go through this again! I just got you back! I can’t go through this all again!”

“What again? I’m a little in the dark on this one, Sammy.” 

When Sam doesn’t speak again, Dean checks that he’s not going to try jumping out of the car before getting back on the road and driving in silence. Sam stares out the window, his breathing slowly returning to normal. 

“Are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Dean gives his brother a sideways glance and earns no reply. “How about some breakfast?”

“No! No breakfast. Keep driving.” 

Dean clenches his jaw but decides not to listen to his kid brother. After what just happened, he wants to sit down with some coffee and maybe some bacon, a side of toast, some pancakes, hashbrowns, and is it too much to get sausage  _ and _ bacon? He wants some breakfast and to hear about why the fuck that just happened. 

He spots a sign for a diner coming up in one exit and makes the executive decision that it’s breakfast time. Sam looks over his shoulder shooting Dean an accusing glance. 

“I said no breakfast.” 

“And I’m hungry, so we’re going to compromise and you can sit and sulk and watch me eat while you explain what the fuck just happened back there. Or you can get some coffee and whatever it is you eat and tell me anyway.” 

“I’m not going in there.” 

“Sam.”

Dean gets out of the car and walks inside, leaving Sam in the car for a moment. He looks at the specials board while he waits for Sam to follow him. He doesn’t. Dean sighs and walks back out to the car and opens the passenger side door. 

“I told you I’m not going in there,” Sam says adamantly. 

“Come on. It’s Tuesday! Pig ‘n’ a Poke!”

Sam immediately cringes and Dean knows he said the wrong thing. Dean sighs but stays where he is, standing in front of his brother wondering what the hell he did. 

“You don’t remember the last time we ran into the trickster, do you?” Sam asks after a moment of awkward silence. 

Dean doesn’t say anything. He wasn’t really there. Now that Sam mentions it, he remembers that morning when Sam hugged him like he hadn’t seen him in years. He remembers asking Sam how many Tuesdays he went through and Sam saying too many, but he doesn’t remember anything else about it. It’s not like Sam went into specifics. 

“Not really. That was over forty years ago for me, Sam. And if I do remember correctly, you never told me what happened.” 

“I… I watched you die. Every day. And every single day it was Tuesday. For years, it was Tuesday.”

“Like Groundhogs Day?”

Again, Sam winces. 

“You know what, forget it.” Sam drags his hand through his hair and gets out of the car. “Let’s get some breakfast.” His shoulders are slumped, defeated. He’s had this conversation too many times on too many Tuesdays for Dean to keep up with. 


End file.
